This invention relates to a pilot-operated back pressure regulator. More particularly this invention relates to a pilot-operated back pressure regulator for use on gas separators in the oil field industry. Even more particularly this invention relates to a pilot-operated back pressure regulator having a pressure balanced valve plug.